Another Lifetime
by StartingAtTheEnd
Summary: There is one more dimension to the afterlife. One where most of us rebel. One where we know not if we're going to move on or be reincarnated. One where we are lost souls fighting for one common goal. Life.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit! They're coming from all sides." I hissed as a claw raked across my cheek and blood started gushing out. I quickly dropped a gun as I put a hand up to stop the bleeding. My other hand firing as much as I could, it quickly ran out of bullets as the black shadows were being barely penetrated.

"This is not good, L," D shouted over the mass of forms that were attempting to surround him. I quickly dropped my hand from my face to my belt and grabbed the katana that was there. I un-sheathed the katana and started swinging and dodging, taking out as many forms as I could at once.

My walkie-talkie then decided it was the perfect time to come on. "L, there are forms coming from everywhere. The West side has been taken over, the East side has been taken over. The North, well it's not looking to good. Our forces are fighting as hard as they can but they keep appearing."

I quickly grabbed my walkie-talkie from my belt, "Retreat. Tell North to retreat, those who want to continue fighting can come to the South side with us. Blockade the doors though, make sure the Headquarters is completely guarded."

"Understood."

I groaned quietly. "This is bad. This is so very, very bad."

Before I knew what was happening there was a blinding light. Every black form I saw disappeared in an instant. I felt my eyes widening in awe.

"L?" The static buzz went off.

I snapped out of it. "Continue to retreat."

"They're people here though. They just appeared, what do I do with them?" I thought for a second.

"Take 'em to the Staff Room."

"Roger that."

I put my talkie back in its holster before looking back to the light that was slowly beginning to fade. I looked around to the group of people who were staring at me wondering what to do next.

"D, take everybody to the lunch room." I heard various whoops. I just rolled my eyes with a small smile while D started ushering everybody to the lunchroom. "Oh! And D once your done we have guests in the Staff Room. I'm going to go check and see what that's all about, come once you're done."

"Aye!" D called back.

I waved and easily started walking back to the staff room, rubbing a hand over the dried up blood on my cheek. I was tense from the sudden disappearance of the black figures. I didn't want an attack to begin once again.

There was a buzz on my talkie. "L. L. L. Come in, L. " A female voice pierced the air. I huffed before grabbing it once again.

"What is it, Y?"

"What do we do now? They disappeared. Everyone is rejoicing but I'm afraid they'll come back."

I paused mid-step. "Let them rejoice. They deserve to have the chance before something bad happens again. And who knows, maybe nothing bad will happen."

I heard a loud sigh on the other line. "Alright." It automatically clicked off and I just shook my head with a small smile. 'Always Y being the worry wart of this operation.' I continued on.

After about five minutes I arrived at the large dark doors of the school building. I was in the abandoned part of the school. There were five main buildings but we only had full access to this one considering the rest of the 'normal' students went to the school that was newly refurbished. That would be the four main buildings: The café, the school house, the dorms, and the after school warehouse. This building was the old school house. It was off campus but not far away enough that we weren't within walking distance of the four main buildings.

My group lived in the dorms of course. It would seem unnatural if we didn't and the last thing we wanted to do was bring attention to ourselves. Though we were probably the most attention seeking people in this whole dump. There were many of us but a lot of us were unnamed. There were five of us who had names. Meaning we remembered our past lives. The lives we had before we died and were brought here. One of us had knowledge that was beyond any other. We called him T.

I opened the big doors and walked inside. There was laughter coming from down the hall and I walked quickly to the noise.

"AYE! Down to the cafeteria with y'all! Move it!" I shouted to the group of ten girls and boys. They quickly shut up, saluted and hurried off.

I just laughed at their expressions. Most were scared to death of me. They had every right to be scared. I wasn't the leader for no reason.

I continued walking down the pale corridor until I finally stopped at the Staff Room. I heard running foot steps and I quickly turned, my hand unsheathing my katana to quickly block the on coming blow. I wavered back a few steps before steading myself. I glared at the smirking dark eyed bitch in front of me.

"Don't attack me when I'm off guard." I hissed through clenched lips as I put pressure on my blade. He stumbled back a few steps. I grinned at that.

"You still have amazing reflexes." He muttered swinging his blade back then forward and I quickly blocked before retaliating. It lasted for about five minutes before both blades were sent flying out of our hands. I blinked at my now empty hand.

"Hey! I was winning too!"

I scoffed at that. "Sure."

"I was!"

"Wasn't."

"Was!"

"Wasn't."

"ENOUGH!" We both paused and turned to a glaring blonde.

"Haha, hey Y." D rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You both are so freaking immature. I swear." She sighed while rubbing her eyes.

I felt my eyebrow shoot up. "Excuse you?"

"Sorry, sorry." She giggled nervously doing a totally 180.

I just laughed lightly, before knocking on the doors that we had been neglecting.

"Come in."

Y, D, and I opened the doors and stared at the scene that was in front of us.

In unison our mouths dropped open. "No. Fucking. Way."

**Authors Note: I don't own Angel Beats. Or any of the characters. I own L, D, Y, T, and one more who you will meet in the next chapter and my plot. I haven't really seen a lot of Angel Beats love stories or stories in general so I thought hey, might as well create one. I hope you enjoyed the first part.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait. So what you're telling me is that you guys thought you were being reincarnated but instead you all ended up here?" I questioned.

"Yes. We do not know how we ended up here." A girl with dark purplish hair with sea blue-green eyes was staring expressionlessly at me.

"We even had a graduation and everything, and now that was all for nothing!" A boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes was shouting dramatically. He raised his fists up. "Is my torture for nothing!?"

"Is that necessary?" A boy with coppery hair and burgundy eyes was staring at the dark blue haired one with annoyance on his features.

"Yes!"

That preceded in them getting into an argument with the purple haired girl stepping in to yell at them both.

I was just staring at the group of people in front of me.

"What's going through your head, L?" Y asked me coming to stand beside me.

I looked at her. She smiled as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Her purple eyes were sparkling as she stared at the group in front of her. I could tell she enjoyed looking at the guys that were attractive in the room. We normally didn't get guest so I could tell she was happy.

I felt the group turn and stare at me as if waiting for my answer. Y even looked over at me.

I just sighed. "How come I don't know their names yet?"

I felt as if every single person in the room sweat dropped.

I felt the blue haired one stare at me. "And you say she's the leader of your group?"

I instantly glared at him before hopping off the desk I was currently sitting on. "I am the leader."

The coppery haired one spoke up, "The leader of what exactly?"

I turned and answered him. "We lead a revolution a lot like the one you guys said you had going on. Except nobody leaves or comes to our world. Honestly we think the big man up there completely forgot about us, and as time goes on more and more people join up. We don't fight to not be reincarnated. We fight to be remembered or to remember. Not many of us remember who we were before we died. Y, D, T, M, and I do though. Yes?" I saw a hand raise. It came from a pink haired, pink eyed girl.

"Umm, who are Y, D, T, M? And why are their name letters?" She asked, putting a finger to her lips to chew on.

"Y is the blonde one beside me," I pointed to her as she glared and shouted hey. "D is the dark haired, dark eyed male standing on the other side of me, T is the pale blonde male with silver eyes whose leaning against the wall, and M is the tough looking one with black hair and green eyes. I go by L. We have letters for our names so we don't get confused with the others. Even the teachers call us by our letters. Anyways, lately, these black figures have been appearing so we've been fighting them. Other than that though things here are pretty peaceful. Which is where my group comes in. We do the dramatic things but we like to stay with the 'normals' so we don't typically interfere with them."

The same girl put her hand up again.

"Yeah?"

"What's your guys real names?" She asked.

I ran my hand through my dark long hair. "I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Why are you so noisy?" Y asked with a sneer. "If L doesn't want to answer. She doesn't have to."

The pink haired girl paused. "L's a girl?" The pink haired girl looked at me with wide eyes. I sighed then snapped, before I knew what was happening M was holding me back while I reached to strangle the pink haired little girl. "Come on, I won't kill the girl." I hissed. "Just seriously injure."

"No." He looked down at me expressionlessly.

"But." I squirmed more.

He adjusted me before answering. "No."

"Fine."

There was silence. I was still in his arms though. "Now put me down." I ordered.

He obeyed and put me down.

I fixed my uniform before looking at the dark purple haired girl towards the back. "That's the story though."

She nodded with a calculating look. "I suppose since you know our story and you introduced your group we should introduce ourselves. I am Yuri. The blue haired one who was being dramatic is Hinata. The boy who was arguing with him is Otonashi. The one next to Otonashi is Noai, and on the other side of him the white haired one is Kanade. The one over there with dark hair is Fujimaki. Beside him with the large scythe is Noda. The boy beside him that's smiling and waving is Ooyama. Beside him with glasses is Takamatsu and then there's Matsushita who used to be bigger. The girl hiding in the darkness is Shiina. The short one in glasses is Takeyama." "Call me Chirst!" "Shut up kid!" "As I was saying, the one dancing to his own beat is TK. The girl with blonde hair is Yusa. Finally, Yui is the pink haired girl. I'm surprised that Girls Dead Monster isn't here."

"Yeah, I've been wondering where my band is." The pink haired, Yui, pouted. Hinata commented something, probably negative, and they started arguing. I didn't really pay attention though. I was pretty zoned out.

I felt someone poke me. "Hey, hey, L. L, are you alright?" D's face was in front of mine. A bit to close for me to feel comfortable. I just stared at him. "Whoa." I muttered.

"And that is why we stick to letters." Y nodded in a self accomplished way. She had absolutely nothing to feel accomplished about. I suppose I must've mused that allowed because she turned and glared at me.

I quickly shook my head, getting rid of the confusion, slightly at least. "Hey, T, you haven't said anything yet." I fixed my eyes on him. He was furrowing his eyebrows while looking over the group of guest we were now entertaining.

He quickly stood up straight, away from the wall he was leaning against. "I have to go do some research." He walked out of the Staff Room mumbling nonsense that I decided I wasn't going to really pay any mind to.

"Hey, Yuri, right?" Their leader looked at me and nodded. "Would you mind keeping your group here? I'll have Y, M, and D fetch some blankets and pillows. It's almost night time and tomorrow I'll have people bring some food over for you all to eat."

"Yeah. That should be fine." Yuri responded then shouted some things at the others but I turned away to face D, Y, and M.

"Tell your groups that the visitors are of no threat. Tomorrow, Y, have your group bring them some breakfast. D, make sure your group doesn't do anything stupid to them and M, bring them some weapons. We don't know for how long those shadows will be gone and it'd be best not to leave our new friends without arms." I received approval nods from all three of them. "Do you mind go getting bedding for them?"

"Got it." D and Y walked, well ran out of the room with M following them in a slower pace. Before he was out of the doors he patted my shoulder just slightly, then walked out.

I turned towards the now quiet group of people. They were an odd bunch but I could see how close they were. It was as if I were seeing a family before me and I felt a gently smile tug at my lips before I went back to my normal emotionless expression.

"They're going to get the stuff. I trust you all know how not to cause to much trouble, right?" I asked them.

"I'll keep them in line." Yuri responded to me and I nodded slightly.

"Well, I'm going to go. If you need me, there's a walkie talkie behind the desk. I hope you have a good night." With that I strode out of the room and quietly closed the door behind me. Leaning against the door, I heard a faint. "Well she seems pleasant." And a small laugh escaped. I stilled and raised my hand against my mouth before straightening up and walking away. Unbeknownst to me, three sets of eyes were watching my every move with sad expressions on their faces.


End file.
